WO 2013/150412 A1 discloses a cutting appliance and a corresponding blade set of a cutting appliance. The blade set comprises a stationary blade and a cutter, wherein the cutter can be reciprocatingly driven with respect to the stationary blade for cutting hair.
For the purpose of cutting body hair, there exist basically two customarily distinguished types of electrically powered appliances: the razor, and the hair trimmer or clipper. Generally, the razor is used for shaving, i.e. slicing body hairs at the level of the skin so as to obtain a smooth skin without stubbles. The hair trimmer is typically used to sever the hairs at a chosen distance from the skin, i.e. for cutting the hairs to a desired length. The difference in application is reflected in the different structure and architectures of the cutting blade arrangement implemented on either appliance.
Common electric razors are not particularly suited for cutting hair to a desired variable length above the skin, i.e., for precise trimming operations. Similarly, common hair trimmers are not particularly suited for shaving. Furthermore, combined shaving and trimming devices show several drawbacks since they basically require two cutting blade sets and respective drive mechanisms.
The above WO 2013/150412 A1 tackles some of these drawbacks by providing a blade set comprising a stationary blade that houses the cutter such that a first portion of the stationary blade is arranged at the side of the cutter facing the skin, when used for shaving, and that a second portion of the stationary blade is arranged at the side of the cutter facing away from the skin when in use. Furthermore, at a toothed cutting edge, the first portion and the second portion of the stationary blade are connected, thereby forming a plurality of stationary teeth that cover respective teeth of the cutter. Consequently, the cutter is guarded by the stationary blade.
It is noted that US patent document U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,965 A discloses a hair clipper having an outer plate and an inner plate which are brought in oscillating motion with respect to each other. The outer plate of this hair clipper has flanges turned under the serrated or toothed edges of the inner plate. The outer plate has openings at its folding edge. The edges of these openings cooperate with the toothed edges of the inner plate to cut hairs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,965 A discloses that the inturned flange of the outer plate resiliently engages the face of the inner plate which is faced away from the skin during operation of the disclosed hair clipper.
However, there is still a need for improvement in hair cutting devices and respective blade sets. This may particularly involve user comfort related aspects, performance related aspects, and manufacturing related aspects. Manufacturing related aspects may involve suitability for series production or mass production.